The Talk
by dbzqueens
Summary: A series of one-shots all about how different members of the Z gang give their children...the talk! You know, the birds and the bees, when a mommy and daddy love each other very much...that talk! From Goku and Goten, to Vegeta and Trunks! Read and review!
1. Vegeta and Trunks

The Talk…

"WOMAN, I _refuse_!" Vegeta yelled for maybe the 50th time.

"I don't care if you refuse, you bastard, Trunks is at the age of where you _need _ to tell him!" Bulma fired back. Vegeta glared at his wife, and she glared back.

"He's a Saiyan prince, he'll find out on his own soon enough." Vegeta replied, smirking.

"He's 12!" Bulma yelled, mortified.

"That doesn't matter, I did it when I was 13."

"Oh please, Vegeta, we all know you lost your virginity to me!" Vegeta huffed, and looked down, embarrassed. Bulma smirked. She knew that she was winning this argument. "Okay, Vegeta, you have to go upstairs and give him _the talk_ right now, or I cut off your access to the gravity room for a month. _And_ you won't be allowed to go play with Goku!"

"We do not _play!_" Vegeta yelled out. "We train!"

"No, _Goku_ trains, while you get your ass handed to you time and time again." Bulma replied, holding back a giggle when she saw the look on Vegeta's face. Priceless. "Now, _go_!" she ordered, trying to push him up the stairs.

"But woman, I don't even know _how_ to give the brat 'the talk'!" Vegeta almost whined. Bulma stopped and thought for a second. Did she _really _ want to let _Vegeta_ give her son the talk? I mean, for all we know, he could go in there meaning to give him the talk, and then walk out leaving their only son mentally and emotionally scarred. Yet again, their child was a boy, so, according to all those parenting books, the _father_ should be the one to give Trunks the talk, and not the mother. So yeah…Vegeta would just have to be the one to give their son 'the talk'.

"Um, just…tell him about the birds and the bees…and you'll be fine!" Bulma said uncertainly.

"I don't care about the damned birds and bees, I hate both those creatures, anyway!" Vegeta yelled.

"Oh yes, and let's not get you started on innocent woodland creatures…" Bulma muttered sarcastically. Vegeta glared at her. "Just, GO!" Bulma finally yelled, exasperated, as she tried for the last time to shove him up the stairs. Vegeta begrudgingly complied and tromped up the stairs, very pissed off. He walked to the boy's room, and knocked on the door.

"Let me in, brat!" Vegeta demanded, just wanting to get this over with.

"Wait a second, dad, I'm changing!"

"Do you really think I give a damn?" Vegeta yelled, kicking the door open. Trunks screamed, little girl style.

"DAD! I'M CHANGING!" The nude Trunks screamed, trying desperately to cover himself with his hands.

"Are you a man or a ballerina?" Vegeta demanded, clearly not pleased with his son's scream.

"I'm a man!" Trunks snapped.

"Clearly not, just look at that thing! When is that puberty thing supposed to kick in?" Vegeta asked, smirking.

"It already has!" Trunks whined. Vegeta was about to tell him that in order to be a man he had to be…big..when just then Bulma yelled from downstairs,

"Oh shut it, Vegeta! You know that you're the same size as Trunks, maybe smaller!"

"WOMAN!" Trunks snickered, then realized what his mother said.

"MOM!"

"Vegeta, just get on with it!"

"Fine…" he muttered. "Put some clothes on, brat, and then I need to have a little talk with you…" Vegeta turned around, and Trunks shakily put his clothes on. Vegeta turned back around and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Trunks sat down on his bed.

"What is it, dad?" Trunks asked, a little scared.

"Um, well, the woman…wanted me…to give you…"

"VIDEO GAMES?"

"Shut the hell up boy, I wasn't finished!"

"Sorry…"

"I have to give you the damned 'talk'."

"What talk, dad?"

"Umm…well…there's the…bees…and birds…and um…squirrels…and they…um…" Vegeta didn't know where to begin! What was he supposed to say? The Prince of all Saiyans suddenly got an idea.

"Hey, brat!" he called suddenly. Trunks jumped, startled, and turned to look away from his new phone to look at his father.

"Yeah, dad?"

"What is it you humans call it, internet? Yes, internet! Get on that internet of yours for me, now!" he demanded sharply.

"Um, yes sir." Trunks got off of his bed and walked over to his computer, and logged in. He opened up Internet Explorer and stood back. "There you go." Vegeta walked over, and sat in his son's desk chair.

"What now, brat?" he demanded. Trunks looked at his father, wide-eyed.

"You don't know how to use the computer?" he exclaimed, dumbfounded.

"Shut up, boy, I have no time for these stupid contraptions. Now, I need you to…type in 'the talk'." Trunks was nervous, but did as he was told. Vegeta, with help from Trunks, scrolled down through the links and clicked on one that seemed promising.]

"Okay, the talk. Let's see here. Sit down and shut up boy, so I can get this over with."

"Okay, dad." Trunks walked over to his bed again and sat down, very afraid.

"Okay, so here it goes. I'll read it straight from the text." Vegeta cleared his throat. "So, your mother and I met online in a chat room and set up at date via email. We met at a cyber-café and sneaked into a secluded room, where your mother agreed to download data from my pen drive. As soon as I was ready to upload, we discovered that neither one of us had used a firewall, and since it was too late to hit the delete button, nine months later a popup appeared saying you've got a male." Vegeta paused, turned around, looked at his son who was staring at him wide eyed and turned back to look at the screen once more.

"What the FUCK did I just read?" Vegeta cried out.

"Um, I don't know dad."

"Damn it, now how am I supposed to explain this to you?" Vegeta yelled, frustrated.

"Um, dad?"

"What is it, boy?"

"Are you trying to give me the sex talk?" Trunks asked, still mortified. Vegeta stared at his son, wide eyed.

"SO YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE DAMN TIME I WAS WASTING MY BREATH FOR NO REASON?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Did you find out through experience?"

"No, but I might this weekend…" Trunks said, smirking. Vegeta smirked too. Like father like son.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Bulma called from downstairs. Trunks sighed and Vegeta smirked again. "NOW BOTH OF YOU GET YOUR ASSES IN GEAR SO THAT I CAN PUNISH YOU!" Vegeta and Trunks looked at each other and both nodded once.

"Boy, grab the pop-tarts and meet me in the gravity room."

"Yes, sir."


	2. Goku and Goten

The Talk

"Goku, could you come here for a second?" Chichi yelled from the kitchen. She turned away from the dumplings she was preparing and wiped some sweat from her brow. Cooking for 3 saiyans sure did take a lot out of you. Goku jogged into the kitchen and picked an apple off of the dining table.

"What is it, Chi?" he asked through a mouthful of the fruit.

"Well, I need you to give Goten...the talk." Chichi said hesitantly. Goku looked at her, confused.

"What talk?" Goku asked, clueless, as usual. Chichi turned towards her cooking again, trying to hide her worried expression. Did Goku even know what the talk was? Well, he should've, I mean, they already had 2 kids…but then again she kind of had to _teach_ him…uh-oh…

"You know…the birds and the bees?" She hesitated, waiting for him to finally get the message. No such thing happened. She turned to look at him. He had a blank expression on his face.

"Bees? Oh yeah, that reminds me, Goten got stung by a bee and is running around in circles, and now Gohan is running around trying to get him to stop screaming." Goku said, then grinned. Chichi sighed and looked out the window to see her eldest son chasing after her youngest son who was screaming like a lunatic.

"GOTEN, GET BACK HERE! I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"GOTEN!"

"I LIKE TURTLES!"

"WHAT?"

"STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"GOTEN!"

Chichi sighed, and ran outside gripping her frying pan tightly in one hand, in a fighting stance. Before Goten could run into her, she whacked him once on the head with her pan o' doom, and she hit him hard. Goten collapsed on the ground, knocked out. Gohan walked over, out of breath, and stared down wide-eyed at his little brother who was now unconscious. He nudged him slightly with his foot.

"Mom, you didn't really-"

"No, Gohan, I didn't kill him. I think. Goku, bring Goten inside and let him get some rest. Gohan, go inside and study, you can invite Videl over if you want. Goku, when you've dropped Goten off in his room meet me back in the kitchen. I need to talk to you." Goku slung Goten over his shoulder and began walking inside. Gohan dashed inside, probably on his way to call Videl and see if she wanted to come over to…study… Chichi let out an exasperated sigh and walked back into the kitchen and got back to making those dumplings of hers. Goku strolled in and walked up behind Chichi. He slowly reached his hand over to stealthily grab a dumpling when—

*SMACK* His head met that frying pan.

"Goku!"

"OUCH, CHI, THAT HURTS!"

"It's not time to eat yet, Goku…do you know what the talk is, yes or no?" Chichi asked, growing tired of beating around the bush. Goku looked confused and Chichi growled to herself. This was impossible!

"Goku, do you remember what we had to do to make Gohan and Goten?" she asked seductively, hoping it would trigger some memories.

"Well yeah, we had to go to the doctor's a whole lot and for a little while you ate as much as me and got really fat and—"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry Chi," Goku said, standing in the classic Son pose: Hand behind neck, laughing nervously. She looked at her clueless husband with an even more seductive grin and stepped closer, putting her hand on his chest.

"No Goku, _before _that…"she whispered huskily. Goku looked confused.

"You mean sex?" he asked, as if she should've just said that the whole time. They heard a cough and turned to see Gohan standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his eyes wide. Goku's expression didn't change, he still looked confused, but Chichi was laughing nervously.

"Gohan, sweetie…is…umm, is Videl coming over?" she asked, as if changing the subject would make him forget what he had just heard and or seen. His eyes were still wide and his mouth popped open in shock.

"Sickos…" he muttered after he composed himself, walking away. He walked into his room and shut the door. Chichi turned back to Goku.

"Okay Goku, now do you know what I want you to talk to Goten about when he recovers from me hitting him with my frying pan?"

"You want me to tell him what sex is?"

"Yes but stop saying the word!"

"Why?"

"Because it is inappropriate to children!"

"Goten doesn't know about sex?"

"THAT'S WHY YOU'RE GOING TO EXPLAIN IT TO HIM!"

"Oh…" Chichi looked at her husband, wondering about how badly this would end on a scale of 1-10. Her guess was 11. Ha, no it wasn't. It was more along the lines of 693. Yeah…

"Well, Chichi, he's kind of only seven years old, don't you think he's too young?"

"YOUR SENDING MY LITTLE BROTHER TO MILITARY SCHOOL? Wait…what?" Chichi and Goku turned their heads to see Gohan standing in the doorway to the kitchen _again_, with an apple in hand.

"GOHAN, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EAVESDROPPING?"

"So you _are_ sending him to military school!" he shouted, pointing his finger at his mother accusingly. Chichi glared at him and he took two steps back.

"Son Gohan, I raised you and you will _not_ speak to me in that tone, or point your finger at me young man. And we are not sending him to military school, we need to give your little brother…" she coughed and murmured, "the talk…"

"Oh Dende…" he muttered under his breath.

*Back at Kami's Lookout*

"WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP GETTING ANGRY AT ME? IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT CHICHI IS GIVING GOTEN SOMETHING CALLED THE TALK!" Dende yelled in frustration. From where Piccolo was sitting and meditating his eyes popped open wide and he coughed.

"Yeah, uh, Dende, about that, I think, you being guardian of the Earth, we need to talk about that…"

"But, what is it?"

"Uhhh…"

*Back at the Son House*

"Gohan, this completely slipped my mind! I suppose we need to give _you_ the talk too!" The saiyan teen choked on air and looked at his mother, mortified.

"Uhh…no…I uh…already know what happens…hehe." He said, blushing a deep red. Before his mother could interrogate him further and make that moment even more awkward than it already was he ran into his room and shut the door. Gohan breathed a sigh of relief and sat down on his bed, as he began to remember how he had come across "the talk" about a month ago… let's just say that the surprise sex education video caught him off guard. Especially since he had to be in the same room as the girls. And his GIRLFRIEND was sitting next to him. But that's a story for another time. Gohan sighed.

'_I wish you the best of luck, squirt' _thought Gohan to himself. Alright, let's get back to Goku and Chichi.

"Okay Chichi, so, let me get this straight…you want me tell the boys about—"

"DON'T SAY THE WORD!"

"Whoops, sorry…but why can't you do it?" Goku asked his exasperated wife. This whole thing didn't make any sense to him. Chichi looked at him, lost in thought.

"Because I'm a woman!" she finally replied.

"So, because you don't have a wee-wee you can't talk to them about it?"

"Because I don't have a _what_?"

"What? Oh, wee-wee?" Goku asked her, puzzled at why she asked. Chichi looked at her seemingly hopeless husband dumbstruck. Did he just call it a _wee-wee? _Okay, it was time to consider 'Plan A' failed and move on to 'Plan B'; videos.

"I'm hungry, Chi!"

"You'll get food later, Goku."

"AWWWWWW!"

"DON'T QUESTION MY AUTHORITY!"

"Sorry…" Chichi walked briskly into their bedroom and came back with a boxed set of DVDs. She hollered at the top of her lungs for the boys to get in the living room. Goten sped into the room and skidded to a stop in front of the T.V. and his mother.

"What is it mommy? I'm tired. Why does my head hurt? Hey, hey mommy, can Trunks come over?" the little boy asked. Gohan came around the corner and into the living looking just plain old tired.

"What is it mom?" he asked, uninterested.

"You boys are going to watch some educational movies." Goten's face lit up in excitement as soon as heard the word movie, but Gohan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Their mother inserted the movie into the DVD player and watched the screen come to life. She quickly left the room, ordering them to stay put.

*2 hours later*

Long story short; Gohan had passed out and was on the ground, and Goten was weeping.

Chichi walked in startled to see the sight and soon Goku followed.

"So Chichi, when do you want me to give them the talky thingy?" he asked. She hesitated, and after some thought asked,

"Goku, would you like to watch some movies?"


	3. Piccolo and Dende

The Talk

**Author's Note: Sorry this is late, guys! Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review! **

Piccolo sighed. He knew that this day would come sooner or later, but did he _really _have to be the one to do it? The poor Namek would much rather do anything else, as opposed to giving Dende… _the talk._

Besides, he barely knew much about this stupid Earthling custom, but both Trunks and Goten had received the talk, and they were both younger than Dende, so he supposed that Dende should know exactly what it's about, him being guardian of the Earth and all. All Piccolo knew about the subject was that it went over mating. He had learned the process of their strange mating when the guys of the Z-Gang had all gotten together, and invited him to come. Let's just say it was pretty awkward for him to sit and listen to their "wild sex stories" at their get together. So, being the curious yet rather blunt person that he is, he asked about it, and received explanation quite quickly, along with a few giggles from Krillin. So, he had to give Dende this talk. That couldn't be too hard, right?

Before talking to Dende, Piccolo tried speaking to Mr. Popo, to see if he would be of any help. As we all know, he obviously wasn't. The poor guy barely understood what it meant. And, well, Piccolo was just downright too embarrassed to talk to his former pupil, Gohan, about this either. He figured he would probably just wing it and try telling Dende about it the very next time he saw him, instead of pushing it to the side like he usually did. Piccolo sighed and tried meditating again to clear his cluttered mind, when Dende came walking over, looking quite distressed.

"Piccolo!" he called out. Piccolo opened one eye and looked at Dende in his meditating position. Dende blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry, Piccolo, I didn't meant to disturb you, but, Gohan just flew up here talking about something like, 'disturbing videos' and 'the talk'. What's that?" he asked curiously. Piccolo looked around frantically. He didn't want to have to talk to him about it! What would he say? He knew the basics, but how exactly was he supposed to tell him about it? Humans were crazy, with the kinds of things that they did! So, he shuddered and cleared his throat.

"Um, well, I believe it has to do, with…um, human mating…rituals." He stammered out. Dende looked at him confused. Piccolo was never nervous! Why was he acting that way?

"Uh, Piccolo, are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied, trying to think of how to word it. "You see, Dende…there comes a time in every Namek's life, when…they get, uh, feelings…" he said, completely and totally winging it. Dende was growing more confused by the second? Feelings? What the hell was he talking about? "Well, when they get these…uh…"

"Feelings?"

"Yes, feelings…uh, they, well, it's when a Namek, starts to grow…and, mature…" Okay, now Piccolo was just pulling things out of his Namekian ass.

"Piccolo, I'm lost. What are you trying to tell me?" Dende asked, trying to get him to get to the point.

"Don't rush me, Dende." He said sternly. Dende nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Well, when they, um…"

"Mature?"

"Yeah, that. When they mature, they, uh, get those feelings we talked about, around the, uh, opposite gender, so in order to…uh, let those feelings out, they…"

"Piccolo, are you trying to tell me what sex is?" he asked. Piccolo looked wide eyed at the Namekian teen.  
>"You already knew what it was?" he asked.<p>

"…I'm the guardian of the Earth. I see things, like, what happens when Bulma and Vegeta get bored at night. Some things you can never UNSEE!" he exclaimed, shuddering slightly. Piccolo continued looking wide eyed.

"So…you know what happens, when you, uh, mature?" he asked. Dende looked at Piccolo for a minute, thinking. Piccolo grew more agitated by the minute. "What?"

"Piccolo, you do realize that us Nameks are asexual, and don't need the talk, at all, right?"

"…"

"…"

"Yeah, uh…I knew that…" Piccolo muttered. Dende nodded his head, still pretty shocked at what had just happened. "But just so you know kid, sometimes, if you ever get bored, you can always take your antennae and—"

"PICCOLO!" Dende exclaimed. Piccolo only chuckled and went back to his meditating. Even though that whole ordeal was embarrassing, at least he didn't have to go through the whole entire talk, like Goku and Vegeta did. He sighed in relief and went back to trying to clear his mind of everything that just happened.

Dende finally calmed down and went back to his duties that included being Guardian of the Earth. He looked out over the vast lookout, and breathed a sigh of relief. Even though that had been pretty awkward, he was glad he hadn't had to go through the whole thing. He smiled slightly. Maybe he _would_ try that antennae thing some—

"OH DENDE, WHAT WAS I THINKING?"

Oh great, now he was talking to himself.

He knew one thing for sure though.

Humans were weird.


	4. Hercule and Videl

The Talk

"Daddy, I'm leaving!" Videl called out, rushing down the stairs while frantically trying to put her favorite tennis shoes on. She leapt past the last few steps and jogged into the living room. There, her father sat on their massive leather couch, raising an eyebrow at how rushed and scattered Videl seemed to be.

"Going anywhere special, sweetpea?" He asked her suspiciously. Videl cursed under her breath. She was about to head for that Son Gohan's house, because he promised her flying lessons, but, if she were to tell her dad, then he would go berserk at the fact that Videl was going over to a boy's house. But, she didn't exactly want to lie to him, so…

"I'm going to a friend's house to… study…" she said evasively. Hercule's suspicion rose.

"Friend?" he asked. "The only friends you usually go over to are your two blonde friends-"

"Erasa and Sharpner." She interjected.

"Right, Eraser and Sharpner, whatever."

"I'm not going to one of their houses…" Videl stared at Hercule. Hercule stared back at Videl.

"Well…"

"I'm going to my friend Gohan's house."

"Odd name for a girl…" Hercule muttered suspiciously.

"While he is a nerd, he is most definitely not a girl! Gohan and I are just going to study, daddy."

"You're going…over to…a boy's house?" he asked quietly.

"Daddy…calm down, before you-"

"I FORBID IT! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE REALLY UP TO!"

"What? No! Daddy! What are you talking about! We're only friends! Nothing else!"

"Sure…"

"…"

"…"

"Dad!"

"Videl…there comes a time in every girl's life, when she gets…uh, feelings…" he blurted out nervously. Videl stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Daddy, considering how you're a guy, this is making me feel very uncomfortable in multiple ways."

"Videl, daddy just wants to make sure his little girl stays safe around mean old ugly boys who might want to take advantage of you."

"If that was the case, Sharpner would have been shot in the face a _long_ time ago."

"…anyways…" he continued on, awkwardly, "Videl, I don't think I've ever spoken to you about the birds and the bees."

"Oh God, no…"

"Now, when 2 people—"

"I think I'll be leaving…"

"Videl, sweetpea, this is important!"

"Daddy, I already know enough about this stuff." Videl muttered, bluntly.

"…You WHAT?"

"NO, WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up defensively.

"Then what did you mean?" he asked, distrustfully. Videl opened her mouth to speak, but Hercule cut her off. "Wait, don't answer that!"

"Daddy! I already told you I haven't…done that…"

"Who is this Son Gohan boy you were talking about?" Videl sighed.

"Daddy, is this really necessary?"

"It is ABSOLUTELY necessary! Now, who is he?"

"He's this nerd boy that just started going to our school. Apparently he passed the entrance exams with flying colors. I swear, daddy, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to him. He's too shy to try and do something like that."

"It's always the quiet ones…"

"DADDY!"

"What?"

Videl sighed, sitting down and burying her head in her hands.

"Daddy, I don't like Gohan, he doesn't like me. We are just going to… study. That's all."

"I think I should come with you."

And after much arguing on both ends, Hercule finally overruled his daughter, and got, with some difficulty, into her jetcopter.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed, rubbing his hands together in a satisfactory manner, after the jetcopter made its ascent into the air. "Now I can tell you more about the birds and the bees without you running away, _and_ beat up this Gokan kid. BWAHAHAHAHA!"

"Go_han_, daddy, _Gohan_. And no, you won't beat him up!"

"Hmph."

"And you will NOT talk to me about…_that…_"

"So, Videl, when two people love each other very much, and are _married_…" Videl gripped the steering wheel tightly and looked straight ahead, flying, and smirked. She knew that she would have to sit there and listen to him talk, so she might as well freak him out and entertain herself…

"But daddy, what if I love someone like that _before_ marriage."

Hercule froze.

"W-What did you say, sweetpea?..."

"What if I get those 'feelings' before I married someone?" Mr. Satan broke out into a nervous sweat, and yelled the first thing that came to mind.

"THEN YOU STAY AWAY FROM THAT ASSHOLE, HE'S JUST LOOKING FOR SEX!"

Videl stifled a laugh, and trained her eyes on the sky in front of her.

"But…" she giggled, trying to make her act more believable. "What if I approve of that?"

"VIDEL SATAN, ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT ANYONE IN PARTICULAR? BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, THEN I WILL RIP HIM LIMB FROM—er, I mean, I will have a stern chat with him, because you should wait for marriage for those kinds of things." Videl looked over at her father, eyebrows raised.

"Uh, heh, eyes on the road, sweetpea…" he murmured, looking out the window. His daughter was giving him a heart attack, talking about 'feelings' and such! There was no way any daughter of his was going to be taken advantage of by a boy that he didn't approve of. He huffed, and decided that he would take his sweet time tormenting the scrawny kid that Videl was going to study with.

Videl, still steering the jetcopter, sighed. The trip to Gohan's house all the way out in 439 East District was a few hours, and she most definitely DID NOT want to have to sit here awkwardly trapped in a jetcopter with her overprotective father trying to give her 'the talk'.

She stayed silent.

He stayed silent.

It went on that way for about 30 minutes.

She kept quiet.

He kept quiet.

And so it stayed for another 30 minutes, until Hercule broke the silence.

"So, uh, sweetpea," he coughed, "How's school?"

"Fine."

Soon, Hercule, giving up at his attempt of giving his daughter the talk, fell asleep.

After a few hours of flying, Videl and Hercule finally reached Gohan's small home, and Videl landed her jetcopter a little ways away from his house. She reached over and shook her father awake. He awoke with a start, and hit his hard head on the top of her jetcopter. Videl stifled a laugh.

"Daddy, we're here. Although I'm still not sure why _you're_ here." He sighed, and rubbed his head. As they sat there in uncomfortable silence, a small orange blur shot past and infront of Videl's jetcopter. Once it stopped, Videl smiled slightly seeing how it was Gohan's adorable little brother, Goten.

"Videl! I know you said he was scrawny, but, really?"

"DADDY! That's Gohan's LITTLE BROTHER!"

"Oh…" Goten, not hearing the conversation going on inside the jetcopter, ran around to the side and banged on Videl's door. She opened it and laughed, stepping down.

"Hey kid!" He latched onto her leg.

"Who's the big scary man, Miss Videl?" Videl held in a laugh while Hercule narrowed his eyes, offended. He tried calming down, and laughed a big, arrogant laugh. He got out of the jetcopter with a bit of difficulty, and walked around to where Goten and Videl stood. He stuck his chest out proudly, and laughed loudly.

"WELL, LITTLE BOY, I AM THE WORLD SAVIOR, MR. SATAN!" Goten stood in front of Videl and looked up at Hercule.

"Really? Because my mommy and my brother say that most of our friends could beat you with one hand tied behind our backs!" Hercule and Videl looked wide-eyed at the little boy.

"Gohan said that?" Videl asked incredulously. Hercule, embarrassed by the little boy, huffed. They stood there, Goten laughing happily until Son Gohan walked outside and greeted Videl.

"Hey Videl! You ready for your flying—" he looked at Hercule and closed his mouth instantly, getting the message that he probably shouldn't mention anything of the sort around Hercule without being accused of being a trickster. Instead, Gohan just smiled brightly at Videl, who returned it, a bit wearily. He looked down at Goten, and knelt down.

"Goten, why don't you go inside and help mom around the house?" Goten ran off to do as his big brother asked, and Gohan stood back up. "Hey Mr. Satan!" Hercule walked up to Gohan and examined him suspiciously.

"Who are you and what are your intentions as far as my sweet Videl, huh?" he asked heatedly. Gohan fell over in shock, and Videl looked on, embarrassed. She couldn't believe her father was doing this! She pulled him over to the side and whispered angrily at him,

"Is this your idea of getting back at me for not being able to give me "The Talk"?" she asked, angrily. Hercule sighed.

"Videl, it _is_ time I talked to you about the birds and the bees!"

"Alright, fine!" she cried out, exasperated. Videl paused, before speaking.

"What exactly do you want to know about it?" she asked, smirking. Seeing as how her father was speechless, she walked off laughing to herself, leaving a dumbstruck Hercule standing there, shocked.

Ahh, revenge is sweet.


End file.
